


Ace

by orangefriday



Series: Levi & Nico Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Tumblr Ask: "imagine that nico starts coming up with a bunch of obnoxious pet names just to annoy levi but one morning levi’s just waking up after he stayed the night at nico’s (wink wink) and nico makes fun of his bed head and says something like “nice hair ace” and levi gets all flustered and nico just keeps calling him that because he thinks levi looks cute when he blushes"





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!

“Hey,” Nico all but breathes the greeting against Levi’s neck. Levi shivers but tries hard not to give Nico any satisfaction of knowing just how much he did not appreciate the roast session that happened that morning about his hair. Levi grumpily thinks, bed head is perfectly acceptable after a  _very very busy_  night… in bed. 

“ _Doctor_  Kim,” he replies, straightening his back in defiance and pointedly not looking at the blue-clad fellow. Levi focuses so hard on the tablet in his hands that he almost forgets to breathe and his eyes go cross-eyed. He hears Nico hum and he reaches over the nurses station to grab another tablet. His shoulder presses against Levi’s and Levi  _knows_  he’s doing on purpose. Levi clears his throat, shaking his head and tries to ignore the crawling heat running up his back.

_Damn you, Kim,_ Levi thinks and it’s almost like Nico hears him because from the corner of his eye, he sees Nico’s signature smirk. 

“Well, later.” Nico walks a little too close around Levi and stops for a second behind him. “By the way…  _Ace.”_ His next words come out like a liquid molten whisper, “You’re  _really sexy_  when you’re angry.”

And Levi’s tablet practically shoots out of his suddenly sweaty fingers, clamouring loudly against the counter. Before Levi can turn around and react, Nico’s gone, leaving a hot faced, hot neck, hot  _everything_  Levi in the middle of the nurse’s station. 


End file.
